Silly Sing-Along 3: The End of Silliness? 2
Cast Ash's Pikachu Lana's Popplio Misty's Psyduck Serena's Eevee Plot (The story begins at an ice cream parlor that's modeled after Edward Hoppers' famous 1942 painting "Nighthawks". It's a stormy night. Inside, we see Lana's Popplio as an ice cream woman cleaning plates behind the counter. We also see Ash's Pikachu sitting and sleeping next to a large glass window, alone and fidgeting. There're three almost empty sundae glasses on his table: two pink and one green. Ash's Pikachu appears to be having a nightmare of some kind. We fade into it a swirl that colors are blue and green spins around and we fade to His Cheeseburger.) Archibald: Ex-ex-ex-excuse me, I have an announcement. ...and as the result of the disastrous outcome of the previous silly song... Larry: Boy is riding with cebu... (Speaking) Um... No wait. No wait. Archibald: Th-th-this is quite disappointing...disappointing...disappointing... (We fade back to reality.) Pikachu: Pika. PIKA! (...then back to his nightmare...) Archibald: Management has decided-decided-decided...that other performers...performers... Mr. Lunt: Cause you're his cheese (uses Swift On Mr. Lunt) (speaking) (music dyes out) Oh, Ouch! Ow! HEY! THAT'S WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! Archibald: Silly Songs is cancelled... Silly Songs is cancelled-is cancelled until further notice. ...cancelled... Silly Songs is cancelled...cancelled...cancelled...cancelled... (It goes back to reality, Pikachu losing it.) Pikachu: Pika! Pikachu! Pikachuuuuu! Nnnnn! Nnnnnn! Pika! Nnnnnn! Pikachu! Pi! (Popplio begins to take notice of Pikachu's spastic squeaking and fidgeting.) Pikachu: Nnnnnnn! PIKACHU! Nnnnn! Popplio: Pop. Pikachu: Pika! Popplio: Pop-pop, Lio. Popplio? Pikachu: Pika! Nnnnnn! Nnnn! Pikachu! Popplio: POP! Popp, Popplio! POPPLIO?! (The title "Silly Sing-Along 3: The End of Silliness? 2" or "The End of Silliness? 2: Even More Really Silly Songs!" comes up as Lana's Popplio rushes over to see if Ash's Pikachu's okay.) (The VeggieTales Theme Song begins) (We fade back to Popplio and Pikachu. Pikachu has an ice pack on his head with the pattern of lightings. He also has a cup of coffee in front of her.) Popplio: Popplio. Pooplio? (You had me worried there for a while, buddy. You okay?) Pikachu: (Sniffs) Pika. Pikachu. (Yeah. I'm okay.) Popplio: Well...can I getcha anything? A push-up? (Pikachu shakes his head.) Popplio: Waffle cone? (Pikachu shakes his head again.) Popplio: Cup full of sprinkles? Pikachu: Pikachu... Popplio: You, uh...wanna talk about it? (Pikachu looks up then looks over at a Rowe AMI Jukebox with a TV screen.) Pikachu: Pikachu? Popplio: Mm-hmm. Pikachu: Pi-Ka Pi Pi-Pikachu. (A-4 and L-8.) Popplio: Huh? Pikachu: Pi-Ka Pi Pi-Pikachu Pika Pi-Ka Pi Pi-Pikachu! (A-4 and L-8 Press A-4 and L-8!) (Popplio hops over to the jukebox.) Pikachu: Pikachu... Pikachu! (It all started a while back when I was singing this song and... Well...I don't know! It just...kinda got messed up!) (Popplio presses buttons and on comes 2 Songs "Y.M.C.A." from Village People, and "You Never Can Tell" from Chuck Berry. Once the two songs is done, Popplio laughs but stops when she sees Pikachu's stern looking face. Pikachu's not wearing his ice pack anymore.) Pikachu: PIKA PIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?! Popplio: Yeah. Ah... Oh. Uh... Uh, no. No. Wow. Eh, heh. That's gotta hurt. Pikachu: *sobs* Pika Pikachu! (Pikachu flops his head onto the table.) Pikachu: Pika Pika Pikachu! *cries* Popplio: W-wow. It, uh... Heh. It-it happens. But-but it's not a big deal. So you messed up a song. It's not the end of the world. (A mysterious man and a woman in a red dress enter the ice cream parlor. The man's face is obscured by the turned up coller of his trench coat. The man sits down and places his breifcase on the counter.) Popplio: I'll be with you in a minute, folks. What you need is a little something to cheer you up. (Popplio walking over to the jukebox again.) Popplio: And-and I've got just the thing. (She presses a few buttons.) Popplio: There. That oughta do it. (She walks away from the jukebox.) Popplio: What'll it be, Mr.? (The songs that play "Jump", "Thriller" and "Sliver Bells". After that, Pikachu sniffed and ended up whimpering.) Pikachu: Pika. Pika Pi Pika Pikachu Pika Pikachu Pi Pika Pi Pikachu. Pika, Pikachu. Pi Pika Pikachu. (He begins singing) "I Need A Hero" Popplio: Okay. Wrong song. Bad timing. Ah... These'll be great. You'll see. Oh! This one is so funny! (Laughs) (Singing) You're big, I'm little... (Speaking) O-okay, buddy! Hang on! Daddy's coming! (The next songs that play are "Stayin' Alive", "Maneater" and "September".) Popplio: (Laughs) Oh, that cracks me up! Bungee bungee bungee-wungee-woogee-wagee-weegee... Come on! (Laughs) (Popplio stops laughing and notices that Pikachu's still not cheering up.) Pikachu: Pi Pika Pikachu Pika Pikachu Pika Pi Pika. Pi Pika Pikachu? Popplio: Oh. Gee, buddy. I don't know. They were wearing their helmets. Pikachu: Pika. Pi Pika Pikachu. Pikachu. Popplio: Look. Pal. M-maybe it's none of my business, but...why are you so down? You wanna tell me what's going on? Man: I'll tell you what's going on! (The mysterious man reveals himself to be Misty's Psyduck. Pikachu looks shocked then grumpy. Psyduck walks over to the jukebox.) Psyduck: Perhaps this will clear things up. (Psyduck looks angrily at Pikachu. They both make funny faces. Psyduck looks angry again and selects a song.) Pikachu: PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (The song Psyduck selected is "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" for "The Emoji Movie". After the song, Popplio looks at Psyduck.) Popplio: (Gasps) You don't mean...? Psyduck: Yes! It's my fault! All my fault! I'm the one to blame! (Pikachu gently bangs his head on the table.) Popplio: That's despicable. I'd feel that way too if somebody took my songs away. (Pikachu nods in agreement.) Psyduck: It's just that... I... Well... Surely you can understand my position. I was simply acting in the public's best interest. We do have standards to uphold, you know. (Popplio looks scornfully at him.) Psyduck: Yes. I see. Well... But then, I got these. (Psyduck opens his briefcase. Pikachu looks on as the rain outside stops. Psyduck pulls out a pile of papers. He takes one piece of paper and reads it out loud.) Psyduck: Ahem! "We, the undersigned, believe that Misty's Psyduck should forgive and forget the Song of the Cebu incident and return Silly Songs with Larry to regular Veggie programming, signed 167,512 adoring fans, including, but not limited to, the entire population of Duluth, Minnesota and even someone in Moose Lake." Pikachu: Pika? Psyduck: Yes. Moose lake. Pikachu: (Happy) Piiiiiikaaaaa. (Wow. Moose lake.) Psyduck: The people have spoken. I'm afraid I have no other choice but to hereby decree that Silly Songs is henceforth reinstated. Effective immediately! Which is what, I suppose, henceforth means. But no matter! Go on! Sing with all the silliness you can muster! (Psyduck hops onto the counter.) Psyduck: Let the world know, yea unto its farthest reaches, including, but not limited to, moose lake, that this is not the end of silliness 2! No! Quite the contrary! Silliness has just begun! (He slips and falls off the counter. His head pops up from behind.) Psyduck: But try not to be too silly. Please? (Pikachu gives Psyduck a "Thumbs up" look, gets up and hops over to the jukebox. He pulls out a disc entitled "Drowning Pool: Bodies". He puts the disc in. An arm of the jukebox places the disc in the player and "Bodies" plays.) (End credits roll) Category:Episodes that Serena's Pancham doesn't appeared Category:2004 Category:2006 Category:2008 Category:2010 Category:2013 Category:2016 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:2024